The Reason
by Aitnemed
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't born with a heart made of ice, it was slowly frozen by someone. A oneshot and a possibility as to why he became so evil. The story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tom wasn't born evil, he once was pure and…_whole_. He grew up in an orphanage, alone and never taught how to love. That wasn't fair to him, he didn't understand… He gave off an aura of '_leave me alone_' but what he craved most was a friend… Someone who would climb all of his barriers, crumble all of his walls… and love him. Nobody did though; nobody cared enough to, so he was never loved. He never felt a hug from a friend or received any affection. He never knew love, only that it was something wonderful, something he wanted so badly. He searched desperately for it when he first came to Hogwarts but none seemed willing to give him love or at the very least acceptance. I waited though, for him to get more desperate over the years, willing to accept even the most painful, taunting love… Just as he began to lose hope I stepped in. Nods of acknowledgement in the corridors, intelligent conversations and snarky comments about everyone but us turned into smiles in the corridor, meetings in the library and then dates. He loved the moments we spent together, he left me each night anticipating the morning because I gave him something to live for and he loved me.

I loved him too, in my own sick, _twisted_ way. He was so inexperienced, so _naïve_… I whispered lies into his ear and he believed them, just as easily as he would the truth. He was so afraid of losing his only friend he wouldn't do anything to upset me nor hurt me. I hurt him, though. I broke him into pieces, I shattered his heart and I crushed his morals until he knew nothing of wrong and right only that I ruled his world….With all of his intelligence, all of his power one word from me could bring him to his knees. And I _loved_ it. I was delirious with the power, the fact I could control someone so utterly. I had never felt so… incredible. I was high up with everyone, but with Tom I was like his goddess. He was _my_ follower, _all mine_.

I thought I knew what was best for him, that by controlling him I could make sure he was never hurt. I made sure he was never hurt by an outsider but I hurt him more than anyone else possibly could not just because I was like a toddler with a new toy but because he trusted me and I tore him apart…

I broke him into pieces mentally as well and I... I regret it. The thing that led him astray from anything that resembled normal was Dark magic and I regret showing it to him. I was foolish for introducing him to dark magic though I knew he wasn't strong enough to resist its enticing pull. It took him into its malicious claws and sunk its cruel teeth into him and he was powerless to stop it. I was having far too much fun to stop it. Tom was my little toy, he was so fun to play with but then he got broken and I didn't want him anymore. I didn't leave him though, I tried to repair him but it didn't work because he just got worse. None of this would have happened if I hadn't used him and I wish I hadn't, I wish I hadn't used him…

I thought that one day he'd just get up and leave, that he would realise how much I was hurting him and say enough is enough…but he never did. I did begin to hope he would leave because I hated hurting him but at the same time I loved messing with him. I was the cat and he was the mouse. There was no escape from me and my sick personality. He began to change, from a slightly withdrawn young boy to a cold cruel man and I hated what I had done to him. He couldn't leave me because he loved me so much it hurt. I twisted him beyond recognition and he could have been someone wonderful and it's my fault he never got to be that person.

I was the reason Tom was ruined beyond repair and I am so, _so sorry_.

If there are any wrong spellings or bad punctuation, please tell me and I will correct it. If you have read any of my other stories you'll know I haven't updated in nearly a year. I'm getting aound to them, I've just been so busy. Ps. Should I turn this into a story or just leave it as a one shot with a weird creepy O.C? Please review.


End file.
